Die Geschichte von Zaakree
by Zaakree
Summary: So leute hier die (hoffentlich) lang erwartete Deutsche Fassung meiner Fanfiction. Als kleine Belohnung fürs warten, hab ich euch den bisher unveröffentlichten Teil 5 mit angehängt. Wer des deutschen mächtig ist, wird also etwas lesen können, worauf die anderen noch mindestens eine Woche warten müssen. So also noch eins. Haut euch nei und Servus, Zaakree
1. argonischer Edelmut

The Elder Scrolls –

Fan-Fiction-Story

TEIL 1 – argonischer Edelmut

Zaakree saß alleine auf einer der harten Holzbänke und beobachtete gedankenverloren das muntere Treiben um ihn herum.

Die Taverne „Zur beflaggten Mähre" war in den letzten Jahren immer weiter zum Mittelpunkt von Himmelsrand und auch von ganz Tamriel, geworden und so war auch an diesem Abend wieder einiges in dem gemütlichen Wirtshaus los.

Es war der 28. Tag des Monats Sonnenhöhe der 4 Ära, Jahr 360 und durch die frisch geputzten Fenster durchflutete rotes Abend Licht den warmen Schankraum.

Zaakree stand auf und ging auf den Tresen zu, hinter dem eine graziöse Hochelfe gerade damit beschäftigt war einige schmutzige Bierkrüge zu reinigen. Als sie den hochgewachsenen Argonier bemerkte, lächelte sie sanft und fragte ihn: „Hallo schöne Echse, was kann ich denn für die tun?"

Das Lächeln erwidernd antworte Zaakree: „Nur einen großen Krug Met für einen erschöpften Abenteurer, schöne Maid." Die Elfe nickte, griff unter den hölzernen Tresen und zog eine große Flasche „Honigbräu-Met" hervor. Während Sie mit der linken Hand nach einem schönen Tonkrug griff, entkorkte sie gekonnt die Flasche mit ihrer rechten. Schnell füllte Sie den Krug und reichte ihn Zaakree.

Dieser legte ein paar Septime auf den Tresen lächelte der Barfrau noch einmal zu und ging dann zurück zu der Bank, von der er gerade aufgestanden war.

Als er saß, nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck des Gebräus und entspannt lehnte er sich gegen die dunkle Holzwand hinter ihm.

Zaakree war ein junger argonischer Mann, der erst vor wenigen Jahren von Schwarzmarsch nach Himmelsrand geflohen war um hier als Abenteurer und Drachentöter berühmt zu werden.

Trotz seines geringen Alters von gerade mal 25 Jahren hatte er bereits einige Drachen erlegt und war darüber hinaus ein beachtlicher Schmied geworden.

Seine Drachenknochenrüstung trug er zwar immer voller Stolz, doch trotzdem hielt er sich deswegen keineswegs für etwas Besseres als die Leute um ihn herum. Eigentlich war es sogar so, dass er ein eher zurückhaltender Argonier war, der es nicht mochte, wenn man zu viel Aufsehen um ihn machte.

Zwar war Zaakree auf seinen Reisen nicht berühmt oder reich geworden, doch er hatte sich wenigstens seinen Traum erfüllen können. Mehr noch, nachdem er dem Jarl von Falkenring das Leben gerettet hatte, erhielt er den Ehrentitel „Thane des Fürstentums" und man erlaubte ihm sogar, das Haus „Seeblick" zu erwerben.

Laut einer alten Legende hatte das berühmte Drachenblut vor über 200 Jahren das Haus Seeblick erbaut und Zaakree war überglücklich diesen Geschichtsschatz sein eigen nenne zu dürfen, doch trotzdem nagte etwas an seinem Inneren. Etwas, das ihn nachts oft wachhielt und ihn durch sein großes Anwesen wandern lies. Er hatte fast alles, was er sich jemals erträumt hatte erreicht, doch um wirklich glücklich zu werden, fehlte seinem Leben immer noch eine treue Weggefährtin.

Zwar hatte er auf seinen Abenteuern und Reisen mehrere Liebschaften gehabt, doch er hatte niemals jemanden getroffen, mit dem er hätte alt werden wollen und dieser Gedankte schmerzte immer tiefer in seiner Brust.

Während er so vor sich hin sinnierte viel sein Blick auf ein junges, hübsches argonisches Mädchen, das auf der anderen Seite des Schankraums an einer Wand lehnte. Es mochte nicht sehr viel jünger sein als er selber vielleicht 2 oder 3 Jahre und Zaakree fühlte sich von Ihr magisch angezogen.

Neben dem Mädchen stand ein großer Nord, der sich lässig mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützte und anscheinend versuchte Ihr zu imponieren, doch anscheinend brachten seine Sprüche nicht den gewünschten Erfolg.

Die Argonierin rollte mit den Augen und ließ den Blick neugierig durch die „Mähre" schweifen. Als Zaakrees Blick den ihren kreuzte, wandte er sich erschrocken ab und spürte wie seine ohnehin schon rot gefärbten Wangen noch dunkler anliefen.

Als der Argonier seinen Blick vorsichtig wieder hob, hatte das Mädchen den Schankraum bereits halb durchquert, wobei Ihr schöner kräftiger Schwanz beim Laufen graziös von links nach rechts schwang. Sie erreichte den Tisch und setzte sich mit einem schüchterne Blick auf die dunkle Holzbank.

Freudig lächelte sie den Abenteurer an und sagte mit leicht zischender Stimme: „Seid gegrüßt edler Herr. Bitte verzeiht mir die Störung. Mein Name ist Shavvena, darf ich auch euren Namen erfahren, Herr Abenteurer?" Sie hatte den Kopf leicht gesenkt und sah Zaakree aus tiefen schönen Augen heraus an.

Dieser grinste sachte, stand auf und verbeugte sich tief: „Seid gegrüßt Lady Shavvena. Wieso bittet Ihr um Verzeihung, wenn es nichts zu verzeihen gibt. Ihr seid doch keine Störung sondern eher eine gemütliche Gesellschaft. Ich heiße Zaakree und bin meines Zeichens ein Abenteurer und Drachentöter. Darf ich fragen, was eine so bezaubernde Argonierin wie Ihr hier in Weislauf macht?"

„Ihr seid ein Schmeichler Zaakree. Selbstverständlich dürft Ihr fragen, aber ich muss euch warnen, es ist eine längere Geschichte und sie ist ziemlich traurig, In meinen Augen. Sagt mir, wollt Ihr sie wirklich hören Zaakree?", ein schüchternes Lächeln erschien kurz auf Shavvenas Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund vertraute Sie dem männlichen Argonier.

Zaakree nickte und lehnte sich nach vorne. Das Mädchen hatte sein Interesse geweckt: „Es wäre mir eine wahre Ehre eurer Geschichte zu lauschen. Bitte erzählt mir was euch wiederfahren ist."

Als Shavvena zu erzählen begann, waren seine Augen und Ohren nur auf die Argonierin gerichtet.

„Ok schöner Mann, wie Ihr wünscht", begann Shavvena zu erzählen: „Es begann vor etwa vier Jahren. Meine Eltern und Ich wurden damals von einem hinterlistigen Ork aus Schwarzmarsch nach Himmelsrand gelockt um hier zu arbeiten.

Als wir jedoch hier ankamen, wurden wir von Kaiserlichen gefangen genommen und als Sklaven an einen Dunkelelf verkauft. Zwei Jahre wurde meine Arme Mutter von ihm schikaniert und misshandelt.

Als mein Vater ihre Ehre wieder herstellen wollte und den dreckigen Elfen zu einem Duell herausforderte erschlug dieser Ihn und hängte sich seinen Kopf über den Kamin.

Es war die schlimmste aller Demütigungen jedes Mal Vaters leeren, hasserfüllten Blick zu sehen, wenn der Elf nach uns rief.

Meine Mutter verging fast vor Kummer über den Tod meines Vaters und vor einem Jahr starb sie schließlich auf einem der Felder und alles was der Dunkelelf bei Mutters Beerdigung tat, war dass er sich über gelacht hatte. Seitdem war ich sein Spielzeug. Es war grauenhaft."

Zaakree ballte vor Wut seine rechte Hand zur Faust und voller Mitgefühl griff er mit seiner Linken nach Shavvenas zierlichen Händen: „Das ist ja grauenvoll. Bitte fahrt fort, wenn ihr das denn überhaupt noch wollt. Was ist geschehen? Seid ihr entkommen?"

Shavvena spürte die starke Hand des Argoniers und trotz seiner schweren Handschuhe fühlte sie die Wärme, die von ihr ausging. Ihr Herz schlug etwas schneller und ihr wurde langsam wärmer. Es tat verdammt gut, jemanden zum Reden zu haben, dachte sie und lehnte sich etwas weiter nach vorne. Ihr Gesicht näherte sich dem von Zaakree und mit leicht gedämpfter Stimme fuhr sie fort: „Vor zweieinhalb Monaten war es dann soweit, ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Eines Nachts habe ich den Entschluss gefasst, dass ich verschwinden musste. Aber vorher sollte der Elf bezahlen. Mit allem was er hatte.

Als es ihm wieder einmal nach mir lustete, habe ich mir ein Messer geschnappt und ihm damit die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Nachdem Ich ihm sein ganzes Geld gestohlen hatte, habe ich sein Haus niedergebrannt und bin davongerannt.

Seitdem ziehe ich durch das Land und lebe von seinem Geld, auch wenn ich nicht mehr viel davon besitze. Ich hoffe Ihr seid deswegen nicht verschreckt Zaakree. Es war schlimm was ich getan habe, aber ich musste es tun. Und ich bin froh, dass ich es euch erzählen konnte. Danke Zaakree", beschämt blickte sie zur Seite und vermied Zaakrees Blick.

Zaakree griff zärtlich nach Ihrer anderen Hand und als sie ihn ansah blickte er ihr fest ins Gesicht: „Ihr habt mich nicht verschreckt Shavvena, das habt ihr wirklich nicht. Ich weiß, dass ihr richtig gehandelt habt, ich hätte dasselbe getan. Nun da Ihr mir so viel Vertrauen entgegengebracht habt, möchte ich euch etwas vorschlagen. Ich habe ein kleines Anwesen in der Nähe von Falkenring und es wäre mir eine große Freude, wenn Ihr dort mit mir eine Weile wohnen würdet."

Shavvena blickte überrascht in das gütige Gesicht des Argoniers und sie spürte, wie sich Ihr Herz verkrampfte. Dieser Mann, der Sie erst seit kurzen kannte und genau wusste was sie getan hatte, war so freundlich und höflich zu ihr. Mit zittriger Stimme antwortete sie: „Was? Das kann doch unmöglich euer Ernst sein Zaakree. Ich meine… ähm… es… es wäre mir eine Ehre… Ich meine… Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."

Peinlich berührt sah sie wieder auf die Tischplatte vor sich. Zaakree lächelte erneut und meinte dann: „Die Ehre ist in diesem Fall ganz meinerseits. Ich werde heute Nacht noch hierin der „beflaggten Mähre" verweilen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mich im Morgengrauen zu meinem, ich meine unserem, Heim begleiten würdet.

Ich werde hier auf euch warten. Ist das in Ordnung für euch Shavvena?"

„In Ordnung? Das ist großartig, Ich kann euch gar nicht genug danken, Zaa…", Shavvena unterbrach sich, als sich plötzlich jemand neben Ihr auf den Tisch stützte. Es war der Nord, der bereits vorhin in ihrer Nähe herumgelungert hatte. Mit kratziger Stimme sprach er sie an: „Hey kleine, sag mal was willst du denn mit so einem Tier wie dem da?", er nickte in Zaakrees Richtung, der sich entspannt zurücklehnte. „Wenn du nen richtigen Mann suchst, dann schau mal her, hier steht einer. Also warum lässt die die Flasche hier nicht einfach sitzen und wir gehen in dein Zimmer. Dann kann ich deine Wohlgeformten Schwanz verwöhnen du argonische Schönheit."

Als sich Shavvena angewidert abwandte, erhob sich Zaakree langsam und baute sich bedrohlich vor dem Nord auf: „Hör mal Freundchen. Ich weiß nicht für wen du dich hältst, aber du solltest lieber etwas weniger trinken. Ich warne dich nur ein einziges Mal. Lass dieses nette Mädchen in Ruhe, oder du wirst es mit mir zu tun bekommen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihr etwas antust."

„Nun mal langsam du halbstarke Echse. Es scheint als wüstest du nicht wer ich bin. Ich bin Jardot Grauwolf. Meine Familie ist sehr gut mit dem Jarl von Weislauf befreundet. Also sei jetzt lieber still und ich lass dich vielleicht auch mal über die kleine. Hast du das kapiert?"

Zaakree konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und packte den blonden Mann am Kragen und drängte ihn an die Wand: „Ich werde dir zeigen, was ich von dir halte du vorlauter Narr. Entweder ihr verschwindet auf der Stelle von hier oder wir gehen mal gemeinsam vor die Tür. Kein Waffen nur Fäuste. Keine Tricks! Also was ist nun?"

Jardot Grauwolf warf dem Argonier einen wütenden Blick zu und stürmte in Richtung Ausgang. Dabei rief er mit lauter Stimme: „Fünf Minuten. Ich werde auf dich warten du verfluchtes Tier!" Mit diesen Worten viel die Tür hinter Ihm ins Schloss. Keiner in der „beflaggten Mähre" sah von seiner Tätigkeit auf, jedoch tuschelten einige miteinander und verließen ebenfalls die Taverne. Jedoch nicht ohne dem Argonier einige spöttische Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Zaakree wandte sich Shavvena zu und flüsterte ihr zu: „Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr das mit anhören musstet, aber ich musste das tun. Ich muss ihm einfach ein bisschen Respekt beibringen.

Ich bitte euch, hier zu warten. Ich will nicht dass ihr das mit ansehen müsst. Wärt Ihr aber so freundlich auf meine Habe aufzupassen?"

Sie nickte: „Ja das werde ich", sie schenkte dem Mann einen liebevollen Blick: „doch ich werde es mir mit ansehen, wie Ihr es diesem Drecksack heimzahlt."

Zaakree nickte langsam: „Wenn Ihr das wünscht, werde ich euch nicht davon abhalten. Aber bitte bedenkt: Ich tue das für eure Ehre also haltet euch bitte aus dem Kampf heraus. Ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen, wenn euch etwas passieren würde." Mit diesen Worten zog er die Drachenknochenhandschuhe aus und entfernte seine Beinschützen.

Beides überreichte er der eleganten Frau und trat, nur noch mit seiner Drachenknochenrüstung bekleidet, aus dem warmen Schankraum in die dunkle kühle Nacht.

Mit pochendem Herzen folgte ihm Shavvena, wobei ihre Beine leicht zitterten.

Noch nie hatte sich jemand für sie eingesetzt, geschweige denn sich für sie geprügelt. Auch wenn Shavvena Zaakree kaum kannte, war sie sehr froh darüber ihm begegnet zu sein.

Die warme Nachtluft strich Zaakree um den schuppigen Kopf und mit leuchtenden Augen trat er auf den schwach erleuchteten Platz direkt vor der beflaggten Mähre.

Jardot Grauwolf wartete bereits auf Ihn. Er trug lediglich eine Stoffjacke und eine dünne Stoffhose mit einem breiten Ledergürtel. Um seine Hände hatte er einige Lederstreifen gebunden und ungeduldig tänzelte er auf der Stelle.

„Oh seht nur die GROSSE, MUTIGE Echse traut sich nur in seiner Rüstung in den Kampf", höhnte er in die Menschenmenge und erntete dafür belustigte Zwischenrufe aus der Menge.

Zaakree reagierte nicht auf diese Bemerkung sondern stellte sich direkt vor Grauwolf und zog an einem der Lederriemen an seiner Schulter.

Seine Drachenknochenrüstung viel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden und wirbelte den Staub auf. Der Argonier stand nun im flackernden Licht der Fackeln und trug nichts weiter als einen breiten Lendenschutz.

Sein muskulöser Oberkörper war von roten Schuppen überzogen und über seinem Rücken zog sich ein schöner braunroter Streifen, der nahtlos in das rot der restlichen Schuppen überging.

Sein ganzer Oberkörper war von einigen Narben überzogen, die seinem Auftreten noch mehr Ausdruck verliehen. Er wirkte dadurch alles andere als hässlich oder gar entstellt.

Es war eher so, als ob die Narben seinen Charakter unterstreichen würden.

Shavvena betrachtete den kräftigen Körper des Argoniers und mit zittrigem Atem sah sie, dass Jardots Gesicht vor Wut rot glühte. Er hob seine Fäuste und stürmte auf Zaakree zu, wobei er versuchte einen rechten Kinnhaken zu platzieren.

Der Argonier wich der Faust um Haaresbreite aus und schlug seinerseits zu. Seine Faust traf den Nord direkt in den Magen und Jardot taumelte angeschlagen zurück. Schnell hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefangen und warf sich erneut mit fliegenden Fäusten auf die Echse.

Zaakree hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich der Mann so schnell wieder fassen würde und war sichtlich überrascht als der Nord erneut vor ihm stand.

Eine links-rechts-links Kombination traf Zaakree direkt ins Gesicht und der Argonier stürzte benommen zu Boden.

Mit Blut in den Augen hob er den Kopf und erkannte die verschwommenen Umrisse von Shavvena, die entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund gehoben hatte.

Der Argonier fasste neue Kraft, rappelte sich wieder auf und mit zitternden Beinen wandte er sich wieder Jardot Grauwolf zu.

Voller Wut hob Zaakree die Fäuste und rannte auf den verblüfften Mann zu. Er wich Jardots Fausthieben gekonnt aus und platzierte mehrere gezielte Schläge in Brusthöhe seines Gegners.

Dieser taumelte zurück, hob die Arme schützend vors Gesicht. Während er zurückwich rief er laut: „Genug, genug! Hört auf. Sofort!"

Zaakree stoppte aus seiner Raserei und mit bebenden Schultern ließ er langsam die Fäuste sinken.

Darauf hatten die einige der Schaulustigen nur gewartet. Zwei Männer traten aus der Menge und auf Jardot Grauwolfs Zeichen packten Sie den Argonier bei den Armen und hielten ihn fest umklammert. Jardot trat langsam auf ihn zu und schlug mit der Faust in sein Gesicht.

Für einen Moment sah Zaakree Sterne und er schüttelte seinen Kopf um die Orientierung zurückzugewinnen. „Ihr hättest euch nicht einmischen dürfen, Echse! Ich habe euch gewarnt, Ihr wusstet wer ich bin und trotzdem… Naja Ihr wolltet nicht hören. Jetzt werdet Ihr bezahlen!", mit diesen Worten zog Jardot Grauwolf einen schwarzen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel und presste ihn an die Kehle des Argoniers: „Jaaa Ihr werdet bezahlen. Darauf habe ich mich schon sehr gefreut. Doch keine Angst Freundchen, deine kleine Freundin ist später auch noch dran. Aber erst nachdem ich meinen Spaß mit ihr gehabt habe. Aber dass werdet Ihr nicht mehr erleben."

Vor rasender Wut erfasst spannte der Argonier seine großen Muskeln und mit einem kräftigen Ruck entriss er seine Arme den klammernden Griffen seiner Peiniger.

Wie aus dem nichts zuckte ein heller Blitz durch die Nacht und fuhr einem der Männer durch die Brust. Vor Schmerz wimmernd viel er zu Boden und zuckte heftig zusammen. Der zweite Mann wich vor Schreck zurück und rannte in die Dunkelheit davon

Zaakree hielt immer noch seine linke Hand ausgestreckt und zwischen seinen Fingern kräuselten sich elektrisch leuchtende Linien.

Er hasste es zwar Magie einzusetzen doch er hatte in diesem Moment einfach keine andere Wahl gehabt als sich diesem abscheulichen Mittel zu bedienen.

Mit immer noch gestrecktem Arm deutete er im Halbkraus auf die Menge und sprach mit fester Stimme: „Ich wurde zu einem fairen Kampf herausgefordert und nun? Sieht so ein fairer Kampf aus? Ich habe fair gewonnen doch dieser Mann (er deutete auf Jardot Grauwolf), dieser Mann hat sich unfairer Mittel bedient und hier seht Ihr was es ihm gebracht hat!" Zaakree richtete sein rechte Hand auf den Mann, der immer noch wimmernd am Boden lag. „Ich werde niemanden verletzen solange Ihr mir meine Ruhe lasst und wir diese Rangelei als beendet ansehen können. Am Morgen werde ich Weislauf verlassen, dann werdet Ihr alle nichts mehr von mir hören. Diesem Mann hier wird es in ein, zwei Stunden wieder besser gehen. Das verspreche ich euch, aber lasst uns in Ruhe. Verstanden!?"

Mit diesen Worten lies der Argonier seinen Arm sinken und die Linien in seiner Hand verschwanden. Jardot warf ihm noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zu rannte dann in Richtung der Schmiede davon.

Zaakree streifte sich seine Rüstung über und betrat ohne ein weiteres Wort erneut die beflaggte Mähre.

Es vergingen nur wenige Minuten und schon war in der Taverne wieder das lustige Treiben im Gange, das auch schon vor dem Faustkampf im Schankraum herrschte.

Er hatte sich gerade einen weiteren Krug des leckeren Honigbräu-Mets bestellt und nun saß Zaakree wieder an seinem Platz auf der dunklen Holzbank und massierte seine schmerzenden Wangenknochen. „Dieser Nord hat einen kräftigen Schlag drauf, das muss ich ihm lassen", dachte er, als sich Shavvena neben ihm niederließ und seine Habe vor ihm auf den Tisch stellte.

Bestürzt sah der Argonier zur Seite und sprach mit brüchiger Stimme: "Es… es tut mir leid Shavvena… Ich wollte nicht, dass Ihr dass mit ansehen müsst. Es ist wahr, ich bin ein Monster. Ich hatte mir geschworen, keine Magie mehr zu benutzen seit dem Tag... (für einen Moment versagte ihm die Stimme und Er atmete tief durch. Dann fand sie wieder.) Es ist egal was geschah. Ich wollte nie wieder Zaubern und doch habe ich wieder jemanden verletzt.

Dabei ging es nur um diesen Grauwolf… Er hat schreckliche Dinge gesagt… Ich… konnte mich nicht beherrschen… Ich wollte ihn LEIDEN sehen. Ich erwarte nicht dass ihr mir verzeiht Shavvena, aber es tut mir leid."

Traurig betrachtete er die langen Kerben, die auf dem Holztisch verliefen und wartete darauf, dass sich Shavvena entsetzt von ihm abwandte, wie er es erwartete.

Die schöne Argonierin rutschte jedoch nur näher an ihn heran und lehnt sich gegen Zaakrees kräftige Schulter.

Leise sprach sie in sein Ohr: „Ihr seid wahrlich kein Monster, Zaakree, Ihr seid ein wahrer Edelmann. Egal was euch wiederfahren ist, Ihr musstet diese Magie einsetzen, sonst wärt Ihr jetzt Tot und ich würde es wohl auch bald sein.

Ihr habt so selbstlos gehandelt und das obwohl ich doch eine Fremde für euch bin. Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so Edelmütig gehandelt hätte. Darf ich noch immer mit euch ziehen?"

Überrascht wandte Zaakree sich der jungen Frau zu und sah in ihre tiefen gelben Augen. Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln nickte er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den ihren.

Zwei Stunden später schloss Zaakree die schwere Holztür hinter sich und genoss die Ruhe, die sich plötzlich in dem Zimmer ausbreitete. Trotz der späten Abendstunde war der Schankraum der Taverne immer noch gut gefüllt und der Argonier hatte sich schließlich aus dem Getümmel zurückgezogen.

Nun stand er in dem gemütlichen Zimmer und sah sich um. Die Wirtin hatte darauf bestanden, dass er für die zweite Person in seinem Zimmer extra bezahlen musste und nachdem er sich auf einen angenehmen Preis geeinigt hatte, hatte man Ihm einen Haufen Stoffe zum schlafen in das gemietete Zimmer gestellt, wodurch der wenige Platz im Zimmer noch rarer wurde.

Shavvena hatte sich bereits vor einer halben Stunde zur Ruhe gelegt und schlief nun auf dem breiten Bett. Zaakree hatte darauf bestanden, dass Sie sein Gast war und auf dem Bett schlaffen solle, während er es sich auf dem Haufen Stoffe gemütlich machen würde.

Der Mann betrachtete die schlafende Schönheit noch einen Moment, bevor er sich auf die Stoffdecken legte und mit zufriedener Miene schlief er kurz darauf ein.


	2. Die Entscheidung der Khajiit

TEIL 2 – Die Entscheidung der Khajiit

Dajkaat schlich durch die dunkle Nacht, vorbei an hellen Fackeln und dunklen Gebäuden.

Die unscheinbare Khajiit war schon oft in Weislauf gewesen und kannte jeden Winkel der Stadt wie ihre Westentasche.

Ihr schwarz-graues Fell war von braunen Flecken durchzogen und verhalf ihr so zu einer noch besseren Tarnung als die Khajiit schon von Natur aus hatten.

Trotz Ihres jugendlichen Aussehens war sie bis vor kurzen noch ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Diebesgilde in Rifton gewesen. Ihr Name war in ganz Tamriel bekannt und manch einer behauptete, dass sie ein besserer Dieb sei, als es der berüchtigte Graufuchs seinerzeit war. Kein Schloss konnte ihr wiederstehen, egal wie schwer es zu knacken war und Dajkaat ging mit so viel Selbstvertrauen an jeden Einbruch, dass ihr selbst die Stadtwachen keine Angst einjagten.

Vor drei Monaten wurde Sie jedoch aufgrund eines Unfalls aus der Diebesgilde geworfen und seitdem schlug sie sich auf eigene Faust durch.

Bei ihrem letzten Einbruch in Rifton war Dajkaat in das Waisenhaus der Stadt eingebrochen und wollte etwas Geld für die Kinder hinterlassen, als plötzlich einer der Aufseher sie entdeckte und erschrocken zurückwich, wobei er über einen Stuhl stolperte und im sich im Fall mit seinem Dolch verletzte.

Dieser „Mord" wurde nun Dajkaat angelastet und die Diebesgilde sah ihn als Bruch der Regeln und man verbannte Dajkaat aus dem Riftoner Untergrund.

Nach dieser Schicksalshaften Nacht, hatte Sie versucht ehrliche Arbeit zu finden, doch sie musste erschreckend schnell feststellen, dass man den Khajiit gegenüber äußerst misstrauisch war.

Nachdem sie einige Male von bewaffneten Männern verjagt wurde, hatte Sie sich dazu entschlossen, Ihr altes Leben wieder aufzunehmen.

Sie war eine Professionelle Diebin und kassierte große Summen dafür, dass sie an schwer zugänglichen Orten einbrach und Geheimnisse aller Art plünderte. Darüber hinaus hatte Sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, den Mitgliedern der Diebesgilde die Aufträge wegzuschnappen und Ihre Pläne zu vereiteln.

Dajkaat sehnte sich nach einem ruhigen Leben, ohne andauernde Angst haben zu müssen, dass man Sie finden würde.

Doch in dieser Welt gab es keinen Platz für sie, dessen war Sie sich sicher.

Endlich kam sie an Ihrem Ziel an und vorsichtig spähte Sie zu dem Haus auf der anderen Straßenseite. Das fürstliche Herrenhaus lag etwas abgelegen hinter einem großen Stall und außer ein paar schwach leuchtenden Fackeln an der Außenseite war das Haus vollkommen dunkel.

Dajkaat grinste bei dem Gedanken, wie sich wohl die Besitzer wunder würden, wenn sie zurückkommen und ihr Haus leer wär.

Laut ihrem Auftraggeber war die Familie Grauwolf zu einer Feier beim Jarl von Weislauf eingeladen und würden den Abend wohl in der Drachenfeste verbringen.

Es hätte also nicht besser laufen können für die junge Khajiit und behutsam huschte sie aus dem Schatten hinüber zu dem dunklem Stall.

Das einzige Problem waren die Wachen, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen durch den weitläufigen Garten streiften und gemütlich Pfeife rauchten.

Nachdem sie die Wachen einige Minuten genau studiert hatte entschied sich Dajkaat nach einem Hintereingang zu suchen.

Von einem Schatten huschte sie zum nächsten und hielt jedes Mal kurz inne, wenn sich eine der Wachen ihrem Versteck näherte.

Mit einem Mal öffnete sich die Tür des Stalls und Dajkaat zuckte zurück, als ein Mann nur wenige Meter vor ihr den Garten betrat und sich umsah.

Die Khajiit zückte eine kleine spitze Nadel, die mit einem starken Betäubungsmittel versetzt war und wartete darauf, was der Mann tun würde. Er blickte in den Schatten, in dem sie kauerte und kam langsam näher.

Dajkaat drückte sich vorsichtig hinter ein Fass und hielt den Atem an, während ihr geliebter Adrenalin-Rausch einsetzte. Das liebte sie an Ihrer Arbeit.

Als der Mann direkt vor ihr stand und angestrengt in das Dunkle hinter Ihr spähte, schnellte Dajkaat hervor und stach die Nadel mit der linken in das Bein des Mannes während sie die rechte Hand auf seinen Mund presste.

Nach ein paar Sekunden erschlaffte sein Körper und seine Atmung wurde ruhiger.

Die Katzenfrau ließ in leise hinter das Fass gleiten und wandte sich vorsichtig wieder dem Anwesen zu. „Gut, niemand hat etwas bemerkt", dachte sie und suchte weiter nach einem Hintereingang in das große Haus.

Dajkaat drückte sich wieder gegen die kalte Wand und spähte zu dem stillen Herrenhaus hinüber. Dort im dunklen Zwielicht befand sich eine unscheinbare schwarze Holztür. Die Tür führte anscheinend in die Küche des Hauses, denn neben ihr stapelten sich Lebensmittelabfälle.

Dajkaat, die selber seit Tagen nur wenig gegessen hatte, betrachtete den faulenden Haufen voller Abscheu. Wie konnte man nur so verschwenderisch mit Lebensmitteln umgehen, fragte sie sich, doch schnell verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder.

Sie hatte nun einen Auftrag zu erledigen und da konnte sie sich keine Gefühle leisten.

Geduckt spurtete die junge Khajiit durch den Garten und gelangte ungesehen an die Tür. Vorsichtig sah sich erneut um, dann kniete sie sich auch schon auf den Boden und kramte eine breite Nadel und mehrere Dietriche heraus.

Mit der linken Hand führte Sie die Nadel in das Schloss, während die rechte den Dietrich hielt. Langsam begann Dajkaat das Schloss zu drehen, als plötzlich der Dietrich mit einem leisen kacken entzwei brach.

MIST, dachte Sie sich und schnell vergewisserte sich die Khajiit, dass sie nicht entdeckt wurde. Dann packte sie einen zweiten Dietrich und setzte ungehindert Ihre Arbeit fort.

Vorsichtig drehte sie das Schloss mit der Nadel im Uhrzeigersinn bis sie einen leichten Wiederstand spürte. Hastig ließ sie das Schloss zurückschnappen und richtete den Dietrich neu aus. Erneut begann sie das Schloss zu drehen, doch wieder brach der Dietrich ab.

„Zu weit", murmelte Dajkaat und passte das Werkzeug erneut an.

Aus dem nichts vernahm sie plötzlich Schritte, die langsam näher kamen und sie wusste, dass sie die Tür jetzt knacken musste, sonst war alles aus.

Ohne ein weiteres Geräusch zu machen verdrehte sie die Nadel und wurde endlich von einem leisen klicken belohnt.

Die Khajiit sah sich um und bemerkte einen Schatten, der sich langsam der Hausecke näherte. Schnell stieß sie die Tür auf und verschwand in dem dunklen Haus.

Lautlos schloss sich die Tür hinter Ihr und Dajkaat lauschte gespannt, ob sie wohl entdeckt worden war.

Die gelben Katzenaugen hatten sich schnell an das diffuse Licht des Hauses angepasst und die Katzendame sah sich langsam um. Wie vermutet stand sie in einer großen Küche voller leckerem Essen. Zwar knurrte ihr Magen wie verrückt, doch Dajkaat musste auf das Essen verzichten, da Sie sonst zu viel Lärm gemacht hätte. Als sie die Küche verlies, nahm sich die Frau fest vor, dass sie beim Verlassen des Hauses noch etwas essbares stibitzen würde.

Mit einem leisen quietschen schwang die schwere Holztür zur Seite und gab den Blick frei auf ein großes elegant gestaltetes Zimmer. Dajkaat drückte sich an der Wand entlang in das Esszimmer und spähte dabei vorsichtig in jede Ecke.

Ihre Instinkte warnten sie, dass hier irgendetwas nicht ganz geheuer war und so schlich die Katze noch vorsichtiger durch das dunkle Haus.

Als sie sich sicher war, dass sie wirklich allein in dem Zimmer war, rief sich Dajkaat noch einmal ihren Auftrag ins Gedächtnis:

Sie hatte die Aufgabe das Geschäftsbuch der Familie Grauwolf gegen eine Fälschung auszutauschen und nach Beweisen dafür suchen, in was für kriminelle Geschäfte die Grauwölfe verwickelt waren.

Die junge Khajiit nickte kurz und begann die Suche nach ihren Zielen, als sie plötzlich ein knarrendes Geräusch aus dem oberen Stock vernahm.

Mit wild pochendem Herzen wandte Dajkaat den Blick auf die Alte Holztreppe, die sich an einer Seite des Esszimmers entlang zog.

Als sich jedoch nichts weiter rührte und sie auch nichts anderes hören konnte, als dem Geräusch ihres Herzens, wandte sie sich schnell wieder der Suche zu.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen stieg die Khajiit die Rampe hinauf, die den Keller mit dem Esszimmer verband. Dajkaats Vermutung, dass sich das Geschäftsbuch im Keller befinden würde, hatte sich sehr schnell als richtig erwiesen und sie war froh gewesen, dass sie diesen Teil des Auftrags so schnell erledigen konnte.

Vorsichtig öffnete Sie die Tür in das Esszimmer und erstarrte vor Schreck. In dem großen Raum standen 5 Männer, die alle mit dickem Leder bekleidet waren. Um die Finger trugen Sie stachelige Ringe gelegt und Dajkaat war klar, dass diese nicht zur Zierde gedacht waren.

Hinter den Männern konnte Sie einen Mann sehen, der im ersten Stock auf einer Art Balkon stand und hämisch auf die knurrende Khajiit hinabblickte.

„So, so so. Wenn haben wir den hier? Leute es sieht so aus, als hätten wir einen eifrigen Langfinger zu Gast. Zeigt Ihm wie wir mit ungebetenen Gästen umspringen", schnarrte der Mann und klatschte einmal in die Hände. Die Wachen im Esszimmer bewegten sich bedrohlich langsam auf die Frau zu.

Dajkaat wusste, wann es Zeit zum fliehen war und wann sie kämpfen musste. Obwohl es ihr wiederstrebte zog sie 2 Dolche aus ihrem Gürtel hervor und machte sich bereit, ihr Leben zu verteidigen und wenn es sein musste würde sie dafür anderen das selbige nehmen.

Der erste Mann stürmte auf sie zu und holte mit seiner Rechten Faust zu einem kräftigen Schlag aus. Die junge Frau wich den Schlag aus ließ ihre Dolche auf den Rücken des Mannes niedersausen.

Ihre linke Hand spürte den wiederstand und mit einem reißenden Geräusch teilte sich das dicke Leder und entblößte den kräftigen Rücken des Mannes.

Dieser wirbelte herum und schlug dabei mit seinen Fäusten im Kreis. Mit seinem Handgelenk traf er die Frau an der Schläfe und Dajkaat taumelte benommen zurück, schüttelte sich und wich gerade noch rechtzeitig einem weiteren Schlag aus.

Die stacheligen Ringe des Mannes bohrten sich tief in den schwarzen Holzbanken hinter der Khajiit und der Mann konnte seinen Arm nicht schnell genug befreien als bereits ein silberner Dolch durch seinen Rücken schnitt.

Leblos sackte der Mann gegen den Pfosten und rutschte daran herab, während warmes Blut aus der tiefen Schnittwunde in seinem Rücken sprudelte. Dajkaat fühlte sich schrecklich. Sie hatte das erste Mal getötet und das Blut des Mannes brandmarkte Sie als Mörderin, doch sie hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Voller Wut schrie der Mann im ersten Stock seinen Gefolgsleuten zu: „Tötet das verdammte Miststück und bringt mir Ihren Kopf."

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Vier wutentbrannte Männer stürmten auf die Frau zu, die den tödlichen Hieben nur dadurch entkam, dass sie sich über den langen Holztisch sprang. Sofort hechteten ihr zwei der Männer hinterher und der hölzerne Boden splitterte, als sich die Fäuste in ihn bohrten.

Dajkaat wich immer mehr Schlägen aus, und versuchte dabei verzweifelt eine Chance auf einen eigenen Angriff zu bekommen.

Einer der Wachen stürmte mit gesenktem Kopf auf Sie zu und seine starke Schulter krachte direkt neben ihr an die Wand. Die Khajiit sprang auf den Rücken des Mannes und hechtete auf den Leuchter, der mitten im Raum hing.

Sie nutzte den Schwung aus und sprang einem anderen Mann mit den Füßen voran ins Gesicht. Der Kopf des Mannes schlug hart gegen die Holzwand hinter Ihm und ohnmächtig sank er zu Boden.

Dajkaat rollte nach links und gelangte hinter eine weitere Wache, die nicht mit einem solchen Tempo rechnete. Sofort war die Khajiit auf den Beinen und schnitt dem Mann die Kehle durch, noch bevor er wusste was überhaupt geschah. Eine Fontäne roten Blutes schoss aus seinem Hals und röchelnd ging er zu Boden.

Keuchend sah sich die junge Frau um. Es waren noch 2 Angreifer mit Ihr im Raum. Der eine war ein kräftiger Ork, der nun ebenfalls einen Doch zückte und der andere war ein hochgewachsener Waldelf, der immer noch die Stachel-ringe an den Fingern trug.

Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei stürmte der Ork vor und hieb mit seinem Dolch blind um sich, dicht gefolgt von dem wachsamen Waldelfen.

Dajkaat tauchte unter den Hieben des Orks hinweg und schleuderte einen Ihrer Dolche auf seinen breiten Rücken. Voller schmerzen schrie der Ork auf, als sich das geschliffene Metall bis zum Heft in seinen Rücken bohrte.

Den zweiten Doch fest umklammert, wich Dajkaat dem Elfen um einige Zentimeter aus und prallte unbeabsichtigt gegen eine Wand. Sie versuchte gerade ihre Benommenheit abzuschütteln, als sich ein stechender Schmerz in ihrer linken Schulter bildete.

Mit verzerrtem Gesicht stand der Elf vor Ihr und presste die Stacheln seiner Ringe noch tiefer in ihr Fleisch.

Der Khajiit blieb vor Schmerz die Luft weg und mit einem letzten Aufbäumen Ihrer Kräfte stieß sie Ihren Dolch in den Hals ihres Peinigers und sofort ließ der Druck in ihrer Schulter nach.

Nach Atem ringend stürzte die Frau auf den Boden und stützte sich auf allen vieren.

Sie spürte eine kräftige Hand im Genick und mit einem Ruck wurde sie in die Luft gehoben. Hinter Ihr stand der Ork, aus dessen Rücken noch immer der Doch ragte.

Finster lachend presste er seine Hand immer fester zusammen und Dajkaat wurde beinahe schwarz vor Augen und sie trat in alle Richtungen um sich aus dem stählernen Griff zu winden.

Ihre linke Tatze traf den Ork im Magen und prustend ließ er sie fallen, während er sich vor Schmerzen nach vorne beugte.

Die Khajiit erkannte Ihre Chance und zog den Dolch aus dem Rücken des Orks du ließ ihn auf dessen Hals niedersausen. Wieder und wieder stieß sie zu, bis schließlich der Kopf des Orkes von seinem Torso rutschte und dumpf auf den Boden krachte.

Erschöpft und besudelt mit fremdem Blut sank Dajkaat auf den Boden und lehnte sich zitternd an die Wand. Was hatte sie getan. Sie würde sich nie wieder ins Gesicht schauen können. Sie hatte solange nach den Regeln der Diebesgilde gelebt und nun war sie doch eine Mörderin. Sie schwor sich, nie wieder jemanden etwas zuleide zu tun.

Ihre finsteren Gedanken wurden durch ein altes Nordschwert unterbrochen, dass sich ihr schwer auf die Brust legte.

Langsam hob die Khajiit den Kopf und blickte in das Gesicht von Jardot Grauwolf, jenem Mann den sie vorher auf dem Balkon gesehen hatte.

Als sich die Frau auf ihr Ende gefasst machte, starrte sie in das grinsende Gesicht und musterte die eisblauen Augen des Nords.

Er war eine Bestie, dessen war sich Dajkaat sicher. Doch warum zögerte er? Warum brachte er sie nicht einfach um?

„Du kannst gut kämpfen. Jemanden wie dich kann ich gut gebrauchen. Ich werde dein armseliges Leben verschonen, aber dafür musst du mir einen kleinen Dienst erweisen, elendes Katzenvieh.", sprach der Nord und hob langsam sein Schwert. Die Khajiit blickte in das dreckig grinsende Gesicht und stand langsam auf. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Doch ihre Instinkte rieten ihr zu überleben. Sie wusste nicht warum aber sie hatte das Gefühl, das sie noch wichtig sein würde. Sie nickte und ließ sich die Aufgabe erklären. Sie merkte schnell, dass sie wohl noch einmal töten musste.

Wenige Minuten später eilte Dajkaat wieder durch die dunklen Straßen von Weislauf. Ihre Wunde hatte sie notdürftig mit einem breiten Streifen Leder verbunden doch sie spürte den Schmerz nicht in der Schulter sondern im Herzen.

Grauwolf, dieser Dreckssack, hatte ihr ein „Angebot" gemacht, dass sie leider nicht ausschlagen konnte.

Sie sollte mit in die „beflaggte Mähre" gelangen und dort einen Argonier suchen. Wenn sie Ihn finden würde, solle Dajkaat ihm mit einem vergifteten Messer verletzen, damit er langsam krepiert.

Wenn die Khajiit sich weigern würde, würde Jardot sie finden und sie Ausweiden hatte er Ihr noch zugeflüstert, als er Ihr das Messer zusteckte. Dajkaat wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte niemanden töten, doch sterben wollte sie auch nicht. Zumindest nicht so.

Als sie die beflaggte Mähre betrat, waren nur noch wenige Gäste im warmen Schankraum und die Khajiit huschte schnell am Tresen vorbei und erreichte ungesehen die Treppe zu den vermieteten Zimmern.

Nachdem Sie das Schloss der Holztür geknackt hatte stand sie in dem stockfinsteren Raum. Durch das Fenster fiel kein Licht, dass Ihr das sehen hätte erleichtern können. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen spähte sie in die Finsternis. Dort auf dem Bett lag der Argonier und Schlief. Langsam zog Dajkaat das Messer und schnitt vorsichtig in das schuppige Fleisch. Mit einem Mal wurde es hell im Zimmer.


	3. Feind oder doch Freund

TEIL 3 – Feind oder doch Freund?

Zaakree spürte einen kühlen Luftzug und drehte sich zur Eingangstür der beflaggten Mähre um, doch diese war bereits wieder ins Schloss gefallen.

Auch sonst schien niemand den Windhauch bemerkt zu haben.

Zaakree schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder der Hochelfe zu, bei der er gerade nach einem Krug Wasser gefragt hatte.

Der Argonier war vor Durst aufgewacht und hatte sich entschlossen schnell einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken und sich dann wieder zur Ruhe zu legen.

Dankbar nahm er der Elfe den Becher ab und trank das kühle Nass in gierigen Schlucken.

Er stellte den leeren Humpen zurück auf den Tisch, bedankte sich kurz und stieg dann langsam die Treppe hinauf, die ihn zu seinem Zimmer führte.

Als er an seinem Zimmer ankam bemerkte er, dass die Tür nicht mehr geschlossen war, obwohl er sich sicher war sie geschlossen zu haben. Er ballte seine Fäuste und mit einem kräftigen Stoß schlug er die Tür auf. Was er sah verschlug ihm glatt den Atem.

Neben dem Bett auf dem Shavvena schlief stand eine schwarz graue Khajiit mit einem langen Messer in den Krallen. Und von dem Messer tropfte Blut. Argonisches Blut.

Zaakree zögerte keinen Moment und rannte in den Raum und warf sich gegen die überraschte Katze.

Mit einem lauten Knall prallten Sie gegen die Wand und gingen an Ihr zu Boden. Die junge Frau blieb reglos liegen und Zaakree wandte sich schnell Shavvena zu, die immer noch bewegungslos auf dem Bett lag. Der junge Mann vermutete das Schlimmste und versuchte sofort einen Pulsschlag an ihrem schlanken Hals zu finden.

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Sie noch am Leben war und hastig griff er sich einen Lappen und presste ihn auf die breite Schnittwunde um die Blutung zu stillen. Dabei rief er so laut er konnte nach Hilfe.

Sofort stürmte ein älterer Bretone in das Zimmer wobei er einen Diamant besetzten Dolch in seiner Hand hielt.

„Was ist hier geschehen? Wer hat geschrien?", sprach er und beäugte den Argonier misstrauisch.

„Werter Herr ich brauche Hilfe. Diese Frau hier hat eine große Schnittwunde über den Rücken. Wir müssen sie retten, sie hat niemanden was getan", Zaakrees Stimme zitterte vor Angst um Shavvena und besorgt blickte er dem Bretonen in die Augen.

„Ich bin ein Medicus. Ich kann ihr helfen. Schnell lasst mich die Wunde seh…"

_**KRACH**_

Bevor der Mann seinen Satz beenden konnte, zersplitterte das Fenster des kleinen Raumes und ein dumpfer Schlag war von der Straße zu hören.

Die Männer wandten sich um und Zaakree stieß keuchend hervor: „Die Khajiit ist weg. Bleiben Sie bitte hier und versuchen Sie Shavvena zu helfen. Ich schnapp mir das Biest"

Er wartete nicht einmal auf eine Antwort des Mannes sondern packte seinen Bogen und eine Handvoll Pfeile. Dann sprang auch er aus dem Fenster und landete behände auf der breiten Pflasterstraße.

Vor sich sah er einen Schatten, der schmerzvoll durch die Gassen floh. Voller Wut stürmte Zaakree hinterher und versuchte die Gestalt zu erreichen. Der Argonier verfolgte die Katze durch die halbe Stadt, bis sie schließlich an einer steinernen Treppe angelangte, die zum höher gelegenen Teil der Stadt führte. Die Khajiit hatte bereits die Halbe Treppe bestiegen, als Zaakree den Bogen spannte und nach kurzem zielen die Sehne losließ.

Ein rostiger Pfeil zischte durch die Dunkle Nacht, verfehlte den Kopf der Katze um wenige Zentimeter und bohrte sich tief in die Rinde eines alten Baumes, der oberhalb der Treppe inmitten eines Platzes stand.

Dajkaat spürte den Pfeil, der knapp an Ihrem linken Ohr vorbeisauste und vor Schreck stolperte sie auf der Treppe und fiel der Länge nach hin. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und wich auf allen vieren vor dem großen Argonier zurück, der langsam näher kam und dabei einen neuen Pfeil auf den Bogen legte und die Sehne gemütlich spannte.

Er stand direkt vor Dajkaat und richtete den Pfeil direkt auf ihren Kopf. Mit vor Wut bebender Stimme raunte er zischend: „Warum? Warum hast du das getan? Wer schickt dich? ANTWORTE! Vielleicht verschon ich dein Leben dann."

Dajkaat zitterte vor Angst und mit heiserer Stimme stotterte sie: „Es war Jardot… Jardot Grauwolf. Er… er hat mich dazu gezwungen das… zu tun. Aber es ging ihm um euch. Ich wollte eure Gefährtin nicht… verletzen. Ich dachte Sie wär das Ziel. Ich wollte es nicht bitte glaubt mir."

Langsam ließ Zaakree den Bogen sinken und wich einige Schritte zurück. Es war Grauwolf. Es war immer Grauwolf gewesen. Zaakree wusste, dass es nur einen Ausweg für Ihn gab. Langsam drehte er sich um und stieg die Treppe hinab.

Die Khajiit hinter ihm rief auf einmal mit fester Stimme: „Bitte tötet mich! Ich kann nicht damit leben, jemanden Unschuldigen getötet zu haben. Es wäre besser wenn ich tot wäre. Bitte!"

Der Argonier blickte noch einmal zurück. Er sah in die flehenden Augen und wusste was zu tun war.

„Solange Shavvena nicht tot ist, werde ich nicht zu einem Mörder, das verspreche ich euch. Ihr seid in die Fede zwischen Grauwolf und mir geraten. Leider. Aber Ihr müsst mit eurer Schuld alleine zurechtkommen.", sprach er leise, dann eilte er zurück in Richtung der Beflaggten Mähre und ließ Dajkaat mit hängendem Kopf zurück.

Zaakree erreichte mit hämmernden Herzen die Taverne und im Schankraum fielen ihm die vielen Wachen auf, die aus dem oberem Stock kamen und wieder in Richtung der Drachenfeste die Wirtschaft verließen. Mit zitternden Knien trat der Argonier die Stufen hinauf und blickte voller furcht durch die offene Tür in das Zimmer.

Shavvena lag noch immer auf dem Bett, doch über Ihrem Rücken zog sich ein breiter rotgefärbter Stoffstreifen. Der Arzt kniete neben Ihr und untersuchte Sie sorgfältig.

„Können Sie schon etwas sagen, Doktor?", Zaakree fiel es schwer dem Arzt ins Gesicht zu sehen und betreten starrte er auf seine Füße. „Wird sie es überleben? Kann ich Ihr helfen?" Mit müdem Gesichtsausdruch sah der Doktor auf und lächelte leicht: „Sie haben Glück junger Mann. Ihre Freundin wurde durch das Messer vergiftet. Es sieht so aus als wär der Angriff geplant gewesen, doch wer auch immer dahinter steckt er hatte wohl nicht gewusst, dass Argonier widerstandsfähiger gegenüber den meisten Giften sind. Ich habe Ihr ein Gegengift verabreicht. Wir werden morgen sehen, ob sie es unbeschadet überstanden hat. Kein Angst mein Sohn, ich habe mein bestes Getan. Sie wird es sicher schaffen."

Ein Schatten fiel in das Zimmer und Zaakree wandte den Blick auf den Türrahmen. Obwohl die Person im Licht stand, erkannte der Argonier nicht sofort um wen es sich handelte. Seine Augen weiteten sich weit, als er Katze erkannte und schnell richtete er sich auf: „Was willst du hier. Willst du dein Werk vollenden? Dann musst du erst an mir vorbei du. Ich dachte du wurdest gezwungen. Was willst du dann hier?" Schützend stellte er sich vor das Bett und breitete die Arme nach hinten aus.

Dajkaat kniete sich auf den Holzboden und brach in Tränen aus. „Ich wollte sehen ob ich helfen kann. Ihr habt mich am Leben gelassen obwohl ich euch solchen Kummer bereite. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich… Ich will euch mein Leben anbieten. Ich stehe in eurer Lebensschuld"

Der Argonier ließ sich durch ihre Tränen nicht beeindrucken und wütend rief er: „Das ist mir vollkommen gleich. Ich will keine Lebensschuld von euch. Schert euch fort. Verschwindet. RAUS!" Eine Hand griff nach Zaakrees Arm und verdutzt blickte er über seine Schulter.

Shavvena richtete sich ein wenig weiter auf und ihre gelben Augen leuchteten schwach im Dunkeln des Zimmers. Sofort fiel er auf die Knie vor ihr und hielt sie mit seinen Händen fest.

„Lasst sie hier, Zaakree. Bitte tut es für mich. Seht sie euch an, sie ist am Ende. Was auch immer Ihr wiederfahren ist, ich verzeihe Ihr. Betrachtet sie aus Augen, die nicht vorn Zorn erfüllt sind und Ihr werdet sehen was ich meine. Bitte Zaakree." Erschöpft ließ die Argonierin sich zurück auf das Bett fallen.

Zaakree wandte sich mit Tränen in den Augen der Khajiit zu und mit einem Mal erkannte er was Shavvena meinte. Er betrachtete die junge Katze, die mit gebeugtem Rücken und Tränen im Gesicht vor ihm kauerte und der Argonier empfand tiefes Mitleid. „Ihr… Ihr… Ihr könnt bleiben. Ich sehe nun mit klaren Augen. Es war nicht eure Absicht sie zu verletzen. Bitte bleibt. Aber nicht als Sklave sondern als Gast. Was auch immer euch wiederfahren ist. Hier endet es und ein neues Leben beginnt. Doktor, bitte sehen Sie auch nach den Wunden der Khajiit und bleiben Sie bei den beiden, bis ich zurückkehre. Ich habe noch eine Aufgabe für heute Nacht."

Mit diesen Worten zog Zaakree seine Rüstung über, nahm sich sein Schwert und schritt schweren Herzens aus dem Raum.

Ein dumpfes Klopfen drang durch das blutbefleckte Esszimmer des Herrenhauses und Jardot Grauwolf schlurfte angewidert an das große Eingangsportal. Zwar hatte er die Leichen der Männer entfernen lassen, doch Ihr Blut klebte immer noch an einigen Stellen des Raumes.

Als Jardot die Tür entriegelte, schnellte Sie bereits auf und knallte mit voller Wucht gegen seinen Kopf wodurch er zurücktaumelte. Im Licht der Fackeln erkannte er den hochgewachsenen Argonier, der Ihm mit zu schlitzen verengten Augen böse anfunkelte. „So sieh an. Das kleine Kätzchen hat wohl versagt. Nun gut dann werden ich deinem Leben wohl selber ein Ende bereiten müssen." Zischte Grauwolf und zog sein Nordschwert aus der Scheide.

„Sie hat nicht versagt, sie hat sich entschieden.", Zaakree warf die Tür hinter sich zu und zog ebenfalls sein Schwert.

Wie beinahe seine komplette Kampfausrüstung bestand das Schwert ebenfalls aus Drachenknochen und über seine glatte Oberfläche zogen sich dunkelblaue Linien, die zu pulsieren schienen.

Auch wenn Zaakree Magie verabscheute, hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sein Schwert vom Hofzauberer von Falkenring verzaubern zu lassen.

„Dann hat dieses Miststück wohl Angst bekommen, was", lachte Grauwolf und stürmte mit erhobenen Schwert nach vorne.

Zaakree parierte den Hieb und schlug mit der Faust nach dem Gesicht des Mannes, der sich seitlich wegduckte und erneut sein Schwert hob.

Wieder und wieder schlugen die Klingen aufeinander und jedes Mal sprangen blaue Funken von Zaakrees Schwert auf den Boden. Zaakree erkannte eine Gelegenheit und schwang das Schwert wie eine Holzfälleraxt über den Kopf und ließ es niedersausen. Krachend prallte es auf das Nordschwert, rutschte daran zur Seite und teilte Jardots Brustharnisch entzwei. Grauwolf hob nun seinerseits das Schwert und bohrte es mit einem schnellen Stich in Zaakrees linke Schulter.

Der Argonier schrie vor Schmerz auf, doch ließ er seinen Griff nicht locker und erneut hob er das Schwert. Er schwang es von links nach rechts und erneut knallte es auf das harte Nordschwert, doch dieses Mal blieben die Schwerter fest zusammengedrückt und jeder der Männer versuchte, den Block des anderen zu durchbrechen.

Zaakree drehte sich nach rechts an seinem Schwert entlang und befand sich auf einmal in der Deckung des Nords.

Mit einem Kräftigen Schlag, hieb er dem Mann die rechte Hand ab und klirrend fiel sein Schwert zu Boden. Grauwolf heulte vor Schmerz auf und verzweifelt wickelte er ein Stück Stoff um den Stumpen an seinem Handgelenk.

Er blickte dem Argonier in die Augen und fiel auf die Knie. Zaakree hob sein Schwert und ließ es ein letztes Mal niedersausen.

Krachend bohrte es sich in das Holz vor dem zitternden Nord und mit fester Stimme sagte Zaakree: „Ich habe heute Nacht jemanden geschworen, dass ich nicht zum Mörder werde. Und das werde ich auch nicht. Ihr werdet jetzt mit mir kommen und euch den Wachen stellen. Ihr werdet die Wahrheit sagen und dann in das Gefängnis gehen. Danach werdet Ihr frei sein und ich werde euch nie wieder sehen. HABT IHR DAS VERSTANDEN GRAUWOLF! Und seid gewarnt: Wenn ich euch je wiedersehe, werdet Ihr nicht so leicht davon kommen."

Der Argonier packte den Nord am Kragen und hievte ihn auf die Beine. Dann traten die beiden aus dem demolierten Haus und Zaakree führte den Mann zu einigen Wachen, die in der Nähe standen und Pfeife rauchten.

Keine zehn Minuten später war Zaakree wieder auf den Weg in die Taverne. Endlich konnte er sich entspannen dachte er. Jardot hatte ohne Wiederstand gestanden, was er getan hatte und war von den Wachen in das Gefängnis gebracht worden. Von der Khajiit hatte er nichts erzählt, das hatte er Zaakree versprechen müssen und nun würde er für lange Zeit in einer engen Zelle sitzen müssen.

Als der Argonier die beflaggte Mähre betrat, konnte er es kaum erwarten am Morgen wieder zu seinem Haus aufzubrechen. Als er sein Zimmer betrat, lagen die zwei Frauen friedlich auf dem Bett und der Doktor nickte dem Mann zu und verschwand wieder in sein eigenes Zimmer. Zaakree legte sich ebenfalls zur Bett und versuchte lange einzuschlafen doch die Ereignisse des Tages ließen Ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Angefangen bei der Begegnung mit der schönen Shavvena, dann der Faustkampf mit Grauwolf, die Entscheidung von Shavvena ihn zu begleiten (das schönste was ihm seit langen passiert war).

Doch auch die schlechten Ereignisse ließen ihn nicht ruhig schlafen. Die erste Begegnung mit der Khajiit, von der er nicht mal den Namen wusste, dann die Angst um Shavvena und der blutige Kampf mit Jardot Grauwolf. Das alles lag Zaakree schwer im Magen und er hoffte, dass er sich besser fühlen würde, wenn er Weislauf erst verlassen hatte.

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die schlafenden Frauen und erkannte zum ersten Mal, das auch die Khajiit eine wahre Schönheit war, wenn auch nicht so schön wie seine verehrte Shavvena. Zum ersten Mal war Zaakree froh, dass er die Katze am Leben gelassen hatte.

„Sie haben beide ein besseres Leben verdient, ein viel besseres", mit diesem Gedanken fiel der Mann dann doch in einen traumlosen schwarzen Schlaf und unruhig wälzte er sich auf seiner Schlafstätte umher.


	4. Der Aufbruch

TEIL4 –Der Aufbruch

Zaakree wartete mit einem üppigen Frühstück im Schankraum der beflaggten Mähre, als Shavvena und Dajkaat die lange Treppe herunterkamen. Shavvena sah immer noch ziemlich schwach aus und hielt das Geländer der Treppe fest umklammert.

Hastig sprang der Argonier auf, nahm sie bei den Händen und führte Sie zu dem gefüllten Tisch. Dajkaat warf einen betrübten Blick auf den Boden und setzte sich auf einen einsamen Holzstuhl in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Schankraumes.

Die Schrecken der vergangenen Nacht zerrten noch schwer an Ihr und sie fühlte sich Hundeelend. Einige Zeit lang betrachtete Zaakree sie nachdenklich, bevor er schließlich aufstand und zu ihr trat.

„Wollt ihr nicht auch etwas essen? Wir haben einen langen Weg vor uns und wir werden vermutlich nicht vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit ankommen?" sagte der Mann und die Katze blickte ihm mit schuldgeplagtem Blick ins Gesicht.

„Ich… Ich habe aber kein Geld mein Herr und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass ich nach dieser Nacht jemals wieder etwas essen kann. Aber was meint Ihr mit _wir haben einen langen Weg vor uns? _Wo werden wir nicht vor Einbruch der Nacht ankommen?", antwortete sie mit leichtem Zittern in der Stimme.

Zaakree deutete auf den reich gedeckten Tisch: „Ihr seid mein Gast. Ich bezahle das essen. Und was eure fragen angeht, ich werde sie euch beantworten, aber erst nach einem gesunden Frühstück." Mit diesen Worten reichte er der Khajiit die Hand und führte sie zu dem Tisch, an dem Shavvena bereits mit aufmunterndem Lächeln wartete.

Der Tisch war wahrlich überfüllt von gutem Essen und überall stapelten sich Schüsseln und Teller voller Leckereien.

Es gab Hühner und Wachteleier, frisches Brot und kleinere Kuchen, außerdem Türmte sich auf einem Teller viele verschiedene Arten von Wurst und Käse. Am anderen Ende des Buffets gab es Wachtel und Hasenfleisch sowie einen ganzen Berg gebratenen Specks. Auch etwas Obst und Gemüse befand sich auf einer langen Holzplatte.

Dajkaat betrachtete die Gaben und plötzlich kehrte der Hunger zurück, den sie die vergangen Tagen so erfolgreich zurückgehalten hatte. Fragend sah sie den Argonier an und als er lächelnd nickte, griff sie schnell zu und begann gierig sich den Bauch zu füllen.

Der erste Bissen entfachte ein wahres Feuerwerk in Ihrem Mund und dankbar ließ sie den Blick zwischen den zwei Echsen streifen.

Shavvena lachte und meinte: „Sieh einer an, da habt Ihr wohl genau das richtige getan Zaakree. Es sieht so aus, als habe unsere Khajiit hier lange nichts mehr gegessen. Hmmm… Habt Ihr sie bereits gefragt?" Zaakree schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein Shavvena ich dachte mir, dass es wohl das Beste wär, wenn sie erst etwas essen würde." Dann wandte er sich Dajkaat zu und rückte ein Stück näher zu ihr.

„Shavvena und Ich wir haben uns gefragt, ob… ob Ihr nicht mit uns gehen wollt? Ich besitze ein großes Anwesen in Falkenring und der Platz dort ist zu viel für mich alleine. Dank Shavvena bin ich zwar nicht mehr alleine (er warf ihr einen liebevollen Blick zu) aber es ist immer noch zu viel Platz für zwei. Was meint Ihr, würdet Ihr uns begleiten? Außer natürlich, Ihr habt hier jemanden, der auf euch wartet."

Die junge Khajiit blickte mit offenem Mund zu den zwei Fremden und suchte nach den richtigen Worten: „Ich … Ihr… Warum? Warum Ich? Ihr habt selbst gesehen, was ich bin. Wie kommt auf den Gedanken, dass Ihr mir vertrauen solltet? Ich meine… (sie sah Shavvena in die gütigen Augen) Ich habe euch heute Nacht beinahe getötet, warum also wollt Ihr mich bei euch haben? Ich bringe doch nur Ärger mit mir."

Den letzten Satz murmelte Dajkaat in Ihre Tatzen, als sie Ihr Gesicht darin verbarg. Die Erinnerung an vergangen Nacht trieb ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen.

Die schöne Argonierin nahm die Hand der Katze und sah ihr in das jugendliche Gesicht: „Eben deshalb will ich dich bei uns haben. Ja du hast mich beinahe getötet, doch du bist zurückgekommen obwohl du auch hättest fliehen können. Nein du bist kein schlechtes Mädchen, das habe ich dir sofort angesehen. Bitte lass uns dir helfen, ein besseres Leben zu bekommen."

Dann plötzlich brach der Damm und Dajkaat brach in Tränen aus. In dicken Rinnsalen rann ihr die Salzige Flüssigkeit aus den Augen und dankbar ließ sie sich von Shavvena in die Arme nehmen. Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, sah sie aus verweinten Augen zu dem Argonier, der sie aufmunternd ansah und mit seiner Hand vorsichtig über Ihren Kopf strich.

„Darf ich euren Namen erfahren?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme bevor, doch dann zog er es vor, zuerst sich und seine Begleiterin vorzustellen. „Diese Schönheit hier ist, wie Ihr zweifelsohne schon bemerkt habt, Shavvena. Mein Name ist Zaakree, ich bin Abenteurer und Drachentöter. Und Ihr seid? Verzeiht mir aber Ihr seht noch sehr jung aus."

Dajkaat strich sich die Spuren der Tränen aus dem Fell und nickte: „Ja das stimmt, ich bin erst 18 Jahre alt. Mein Name ist Dajkaat."

„Nun denn Dajkaat Ihr solltet noch etwas Essen. Wir werden in zehn Minuten aufbrechen. Shavvena ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Bitte kümmert euch um unseren Gast ich werde vor der Tür auf euch warten." Zaakree stand auf, lächelte den zwei Frauen zu und verließ die Taverne.

Als die Damen nach beinahe zehn Minuten aus dem Schankraum in die warme Morgensonne traten stand Zaakree bereits auf dem großen Platz und streichelte über ein schönes schwarzes Pferd. Hinter dem Hengst war ein kleiner Karren angebracht, der mit Stroh ausgepolstert war. „Lady Shavvena, da Ihr noch schwach seid, bitte ich euch auf dem Karren zu reisen. Ich hoffe es ist für euch in Ordnung zu laufen, Dajkaat?", fragend wandte er sich zu Ihr um und sie nickte mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. Shavvena schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein ich werde laufen so wie Ihr. So schwach bin ich nicht mehr." Fragend blickte sie die Khajiit an doch auch Dajkaat schüttelte den Kopf: „"ich werde auch laufen." Zaakree lachte und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf: „ok dann wird unser neuer Freund hier wohl unser Gepäck tragen." Mit diesen Worten warf er einige Säcke auf den Karren und nahm die Zügel in die Hand. Gemeinsam mit seinen Begleitern verließ er Weislauf.

Mit knirschenden Schritten trat der Argonier voran durch den lichten Wald und genoss das Gefühl der warmen Sonne. Seit beinahe vier Stunden wanderten sie nun schon auf den verschlungenen Wegen durch das Fürstentum. Es würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis sie die Grenze von Weislauf und Falkenring erreichen würden. Der Mann blieb stehen, streckte sich kurz und wandte sich dann seinen Gefährten zu, die erschöpft hinter ihm zu stehen kamen.

Dajkaats Fell klebte auf ihrer Haut und sie sah sehr mitgenommen aus.

Auch Shavvena, die sich nach wie vor weigerte auf den Wagen zu klettern, sah durch den langen Weg stark entkräftet aus.

Zaakree bedeutete den beiden, dass sie hier rasten würden und zeigte Dajkaat einen nahen Fluss, wo sie ihr Fell reinigen konnte. Während die Khajiit voller Wonne in den Fluss sprang, entlud der Mann einige Leckereien aus dem Wagen, die er noch aus der beflaggten Mähre dabei hatte und stellte sie auf das breite Tuch, das bereits auf den Boden ausgebreitet war.

Nachdem er sich bei Shavvena erkundigt hatte, ob es Ihr gut ginge, streifte er eine wenig durch die Umgebung ihrer Raststätte und suchte nach Beeren und Kräutern. Da vernahmen seine Ohren mit einem Mal gedämpfte Stimmen, die in einiger Entfernung miteinander Sprachen.

Langsam schlich die Echse näher an die Quelle der Stimmen heran und vorsichtig bog er die Äste eines großen Busch zu Seite und spähte vorsichtig durch das Loch. Dahinter befand sich eine Art Lager, in dem sich mindestens fünf Kaiserliche Männer aufhielten. Sie trugen weder eine kaiserliche Rüstung noch sonstige Kleidung, die für die Bewohner des Kaiserreichs üblich war. Alles in allem machten sie auf den Argonier einen recht verdächtigen Eindruck.

Zaakree lauschte angestrengt und als er hörte was die Männer besprachen, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck.

Er verstand nicht jedes Wort, aber es reichte vollkommen aus um ihn in Furcht zu versetzen.

„Ja genau", hörte er einen sagen. „Es sind nur drei Stück. Zwei Argonier und ein Khajiit. So wie ich das sehen konnte, war nur eine der Echsen bewaffnet. Die anderen zwei Personen könnten Frauen sein, das hab ich nicht genau erkannt." „Das ist ja wunderbar", lachte ein zweiter und rieb sich die Hände. „Dann überfallen wir sie jetzt oder Boss?" Der größte Mann der Gruppe trat in Zaakrees Blickfeld und in den blutunterlaufenen Augen des Kriegers glitzerte pure Mordlust: „Ganz genau Leute. Schnappen wir uns diese armen Teufel."

Nochmal ergriff der erste Mann, offenbar ein Kundschafter, das Wort: „Sie lagern unten am Fluss. Ich denke wir haben noch genug Zeit um die Waffen zu schärfen." „Gut. Packt euer Zeug und dann los", rief der Anführer und griff sich einen schweren Kriegshammer.

Zaakree hatte genug gehört und ohne jedes Geräusch huschte er wie der Wind zurück zu dem Ort, an dem seine Begleiterinnen gerade dabei waren, die Überreste des Essens zu verstauen. Völlig außer Atem kam er bei ihnen an und nach Luft ringend sprach er: „Schnell ihr müsst euch verstecken. Banditen sind hierher unterwegs und sie werden gleich hier sein. Dajkaat könnt Ihr kämpfen?"

Die Gedanken an ihren letzten Kampf, schnürten der Khajiit die Kehle zu und betreten schüttelte sie den Kopf. Leise antwortete sie: „Es… Es tut mir leid aber ich will nicht mehr töten. Bitte verzeiht."

Voller Verständnis nickte der Argonier und schnell zeigte er den beiden eine kleine Grube, die gut geschützt zwischen einigen Bäumen stand. Sofort griffen die Frauen alles was sie tragen konnten und warfen sich in das Loch. Einen Augenblick später waren sie verschwunden und Zaakree zerrte das Pferd zur Seite zwischen einige schützende Sträucher.

In diesem Moment brachen die Banditen aus dem Unterholz, und stürmten auf das Lager zu. Der Argonier zog seine zwei Schwerter und in perfekter Kampfhaltung stand er auf der hellen Lichtung.

Das rechte Schwert über den Kopf erhoben und das linke schräg vor den Körper haltend musterte er die Feinde, die sich vor ihm aufreiten und ihn grimmig anstarrten.

Anders als erwartet waren es nicht nur fünf sondern sieben Männer, doch der Anführer fehlte. Diese Tatsache sorgte für neue unkalkulierbare Risiken und Zaakree wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Einer der Soldaten bleckte die Zähne und fragte hämisch: „Hey Echse wo sind denn deine netten Begleitungen hin? Wir möchten sie doch so gerne kennenlernen. Wir wollen doch bloß Hallo sagen und euch willkommen heißen."

Zaakree ließ seine Halswirbel knacken und antwortete leise: „Spar dir das Gerede. Wir wissen alle warum ihr hier seid. Also dann lasst uns endlich anfangen. Der blutige Tanz kann BEGINNEN!" Noch während das letzte Wort durch die Luft hallte stürmten die Banditen bereits auf den Argonier los und die ersten Pfeile durchbohrten die Luft.

Zaakree wich den Pfeilen aus, wehrte zwei Angreifer mit Schwertern ab und rollte sich im letzten Moment über den Boden, als sich eine Streitaxt tief in den Boden bohrte, wo er noch vor kurzen gestanden hatte.

Zwei Pfeile bohrten sich vor Zaakree in den Boden und er wirbelte wieder herum. Er blockte mit dem linken Schwert einen weiteren Angriff ab und bohrte das rechte tief in die Brust des Banditen. Keuchend brach er zusammen und gab das Blickfeld auf den Bogenschützen frei. Der Mann sah den Argonier auf sich zustürmen und spannte den Bogen erneut. Als er die Sehne losließ zischte der Pfeil durch die Luft und bohrte sich in die Schulter des Argoniers.

Zaakree strauchelte, rannte jedoch unbeirrt weiter und hieb dem Mann im vorbeirennen mit seinen Drachenknochenschwert den Kopf von den Schultern. Der Kopf segelte noch durch die Luft, als der Körper dumpf auf dem Boden aufschlug. Der Argonier bremste scharf ab und riss sich den Pfeil aus der Schulter. Die Einschusswunde vergrößerte sich zwar dadurch, doch der Mann ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz und wich erneut der Streitaxt aus. Der Bandit lachte hämisch und hieb immer wieder von neuen auf den Argonier ein. Dieser wich den schlagen wie verrückt aus, doch allmählich wurde er langsamer und die Abstände zwischen ihm und der Axt wurden immer geringer.

Der Bandit schwang seine Axt wie einen Hammer und traf mit der Rückseite das Schwert des Argoniers. Zaakree spürte, wie es ihm das Schwert aus der Hand riss und mehrere Meter weit durch die Luft segelte. Er packte seine verbliebene Waffe mit beiden Händen und wich einige Schritte vor dem Banditen zurück.

Dieser blieb langsam stehen und grinste den Argonier erneut böse an: „Du bist gut kleine Echse aber sieh dich um. Du bist umzingelt. Gib auf und dein Ende wird schmerzfrei sein." „Lass die blöden Sprüche und bring es zu Ende", schrie Zaakree und erhob sein Schwert. „Pah du stehst alleine. Es wird mir eine Freude sein dich zu erlegen", rief der Bandit und lachend schwang er die Axt über seinen Kopf.

In diesem Moment brach die Spitze eines Drachenknochenschwerts durch seinen Brustharnisch und eine Fontäne aus rotem Blut spritzte besudelte den Boden.

„Wer hat gesagt das er allein steht", das Schwert wurde mit einem Ruck aus dem sterbenden Mann gezogen und jemand trat ihn in den Rücken. Die Leiche stürzte vornüber und blieb reglos am Boden liegen.

Hinter ihr stand Dajkaat mit bebenden Schultern und hielt das Schwert mit beiden Händen fest umklammert. „Zeigen wir's Ihnen!", noch während sie das sagte, schwang sie bereits das Schwert gegen einen weiteren Banditen, der sich auf sie stürzen wollte. Ein breiter Schnitt öffnete sich in seinem Bauch aus dem Blut und Eingeweide ins freie traten.

Zaakree zögerte keinen Moment und begann mit neuer Kraft gegen die verbliebenen Räuber vorzugehen. Mit allen Mitteln, kämpfte er sich einen Weg zu seiner Verbündeten frei und Rücken an Rücken kämpften sie gegen die Banditen. Zaakree wich einem schweren hieb aus, indem er sich vornüber duckte und Dajkaat nutzte das so entstandene Podest um über den Mann zu springen und ihn zu enthaupten. Als die Khajiit sich von dem Rücken des Argoniers abstieß, rollte er nach vorne und bohrte sein Schwert tief in den Kopf eines Räubers. Zaakree riss das Schwert aus dem Kopf und ließ es herumwirbeln, wobei er einem weiteren Mann die Kehle durchschnitt. Dajkaat stand nur wenige Meter vom letzten Räuber entfernt, als dieser einen Dolch zog und ihn ihr entgegen schleuderte. Geschickt fing die Frau das Messer aus der Luft, wirbelte einmal im Kreis und ließ es seinem Besitzer entgegen schnellen. Mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch bohrte sich der Dolch in die Stirn des Banditen und er brach augenblicklich zusammen.

Schwer atmend standen die zwei Krieger inmitten der Leichen und ließen die Blicke über das Schlachtfeld schweifen.

Langsam klatschend trat der Anführer der Banditen aus dem Unterholz und ließ seinen Kriegshammer bedrohlich auf seiner Schulter ruhen. „Na sieh einer an. Meine Männer haben euch wohl unterschätzt. Hmm. Hm hm. Ihr habt Glück. Für heute bleibt Ihr am Leben. Aber eines kann ich euch versichern. Wenn Ihr mir das nächste Mal begegnet dann werdet Ihr nicht so einfach davonkommen. Ihr werdet bezahlen müssen", mit diesen Worten nahm der Mann einen großen Schluck aus einer Glasflasche und im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden.

Man hörte bloß wie sich schwere Schritte entfernten und dann war es still.

Zaakree ließ sein Schwert in die Scheide gleiten und erschöpft ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken. Dajkaat setzte sich neben ihn und reichte Ihm sein Schwert. Der Argonier schüttelte den Kopf: „Ihr könnt es behalten wenn Ihr wollt ich werde euch zuhause ein eigenes schmieden, doch bis dahin bitte ich euch dieses Schwert immer bei euch zutragen. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so geschickt mit seiner Umgebung zusammenarbeitet. Aber ich möchte euch etwas fragen. Warum habt Ihr doch gekämpft? Ich verstand eure Entscheidung nicht zu kämpfen, warum habt ihr es doch getan?"

Die Khajiit blickte ihm nachdenklich in die Augen: „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich schätze ich habe verstanden, wie es sich mit dem kämpfen –und dem töten- verhält. Es macht keinen Unterschied wofür man kämpft. Es macht nur einen Unterschied ob man für seine Überzeugung kämpft oder nicht. Ich habe mich entschieden. Lieber sterbe ich an eurer Seite im Kampf, als dass ich vom Alter dahingerafft werde und nie für meine Überzeugung eingestanden bin. Ich danke euch."

Zaakree lächelte und sah auf, als sich Shavvena zu ihnen gesellte und ihn erleichtert in die Arme nahm. Als sie seine Wunde entdeckte zuckte sie vor Schreck zusammen und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.

Der Argonier sagte ihr, dass es nicht so schlimm sei und mit einer kurzen Nadel begann er sofort die Wunde zu nähen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und am Ende verband er die Verletzung noch mit einem breiten Stück Stoff.

„So jetzt wo Ihr verletzt seid, müsst Ihr wohl auf dem Wagen reisen", meinte Shavvena mit erleichtertem Blick und lachte glockenhell auf. Zaakree wurde rot und musste ebenfalls lachen und auch Dajkaat konnte sich dem Drang nicht länger erwehren und stimmte in das Gelächter ein. Es tat gut mal wieder zu lachen und als die Gruppe endlich wieder aufhörte taten ihnen die Bäuche weh vor lauter lachen.

Nachdem Zaakree und Dajkaat ihre Kleidung einiger Maßen gereinigt hatten und Shavvena den Wagen wieder auf den geführt hatte, setzten Sie frohen Herzens ihren Weg fort. Als sich die Sonne langsam dem Horizont entgegen sank erreichte die Gruppe endlich das Haus Seeblick und als Zaakree die große Eingangstür öffnete war er heilfroh wieder zuhause zu sein. Sofort zeigte er den Damen wo sie schlafen konnten und nachdem er noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen gezaubert hatte, legten die drei sich glücklich und erschöpft zur Ruhe.


	5. Drachentöter

TEIL5 –DRACHENTÖTER

Zaakree erwacht durch das helle Licht, dass durch die Fenster fiel und mit blinzelnden Augen setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf.

Der wohlige Geruch seines Heims strich im durch die Nase und freudig stand er auf und zog sich bequeme Kleidung an.

Gemächlich trat der Argonier durch die Tür in sein großes Esszimmer und betrachtete die zwei geschlossenen Türen am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als im einfiel wer hinter den schweren Türen schlief. Er wiederstand dem Drang nach den zwei Schönheiten zu sehen und mit frohem Herzen betrat er seine Küche.

Ein leichtes Ruckeln ließ Shavvena sanft aus Ihrem Träumen erwachen. Mit wunderschönen Augen betrachtete Sie das lächelnde Gesicht, das sich nur wenig über dem Ihren befand. Ihre feine Nase nahm leckere Gerüche war und langsam richtete Sie sich auf. „Guten Morgen Zaakree, schön euch zu sehen. Geht es euch gut?", mit sanfter Stimme sprach sie den Argonier an, der nun etwas zurückwich um Ihr genügend Platz zu lassen.

„Jetzt da ich euer schönes Gesicht sehe, geht es mir noch viel besser Shavvena. Wenn Ihr etwas essen wollt, im Esszimmer steht alles bereit. Ich hoffe ich habe gut gekocht. Ich werde nun unseren anderen Gast wecken.", mit diesen Worten wandte Zaakree den Blick von der Schönheit ab und trat vorsichtig in das Zimmer in dem die jungen Khajiit schlief.

Shavvena sah noch einen Moment lang zu, wie er versuchte die schlafende Dajkaat zu wecken, dann stand die Argonierin auf und betrat den Speisesaal. Ein langer Tisch zog sich durch den Raum und auf seiner polierten Oberfläche stapelten sich Teller und Schüsseln voller leckerer Speisen. Bei diesem Anblick merkte Shavvena wie hungrig sie doch war und dankbar setzte sich die Argonierin an den Tisch und wartete auf die anderen.

_Dajkaat rannte durch einen langen dunklen Korridor und versuchte geschickt den Pfeilen Ihrer Angreifer auszuweichen. Es waren 5 M__ä__nner und 2 Frauen, allesamt in kaiserlicher Rüstung gekleidet, und sie verfolgten die junge Khajiit mit erhobenen Waffen. Dajkaat wusste nicht wo sie war, oder wie sie hierhergekommen war, aber sie wollte es auch nicht unbedingt herausfinden und deshalb rannte sie so schnell sie konnte um ihren Verfolgern zu entkommen. _

_Sie hastete um eine Ecke und stolperte über ein Seil, das quer über den Boden gespannt war. Ein donnergrollen drang aus der Wand und mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen musste Dajkaat erkennen, wie aus den steinernen Seiten des Korridors Pfeile herausschossen. Sofort rappelte sich die junge Frau auf und voller Todesangst stolperte sie vorw__ä__rts und versuchte die n__ä__chste Biegung zu erreichen, _

_bevor die spitzen Pfeile sie durchbohrten. Mit einem letzten Satz sprang sie um die Ecke und stand einem Mann gegenüber, der seine Armbrust direkt auf Ihren Kopf gerichtet hatte. Dajkaat __ö__ffnete ihren Mund und wollte schreien, doch der Bolzen durchbohrte bereits Ihre Stirn…_

Schweißgebadet schnellte die Khajiit aus ihrem Alptraum hoch und reflexartig griff sie nach der Kehle des Mannes der über Ihr stand.

Zaakree fing ihre Hand in der Luft ab und hielt sie fest umklammert wobei er beruhigend auf die sich windende Frau einsprach.

„Alles ist gut Dajkaat, beruhigt euch wieder. Ihr seid hier in Sicherheit. Es war nur ein Traum", langsam beruhigte sich die Khajiit wieder und zitternd fiel sie zurück auf das Bett.

Allmählich erkannte sie den Mann, der über Ihr stand und beruhigend auf sie einredete. Der Argonier ließ ihre Hände los und vorsichtig setzte er sich neben die Khajiit auf das Bett. „Zaakree! Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte einen Alptraum ich wollte euch nicht verletzten", die junge Katze wurde leicht rot. Der Traum hielt sie noch fest und Dajkaat war sich sicher, dass der Traum etwas bedeutete auch wenn sie nicht wusste was. Aber sie würde es noch herausfinden, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen Dajkaat, ich verstehe wie Ihr euch fühlt. Aber es ist alles in Ordnung es war schließlich nur ein Traum. Wollt Ihr darüber reden?", tröstend legte der Mann seinen Arm um die zitternden Frau und sah ihr freundliche in die Augen.

Dajkaat lächelte schwach und antworte mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln: „Nein, aber ich danke euch. Wie ihr schon sagtet es war nur ein Traum. Ich habe einfach schlecht geschlafen. Aber ich danke euch für die Anteilnahme."

Dankbar lehnte sie sich für eine Moment an Zaakrees Schulter und freundlich bot er ihr etwas zu frühstücken an. Dajkaat nickte freudig und sie folgte dem Mann in den großen Speisesaal.

Gemeinsam mit Shavvena setzten die zwei sich an den Tisch und genossen das reiche Mahl, dass Zaakree für sie gezaubert hatte.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Zaakree von den Damen, da er noch einige Kräuter und Pilze für das Abendessen sammeln wolle. Shavvena umarmte Ihn zum Abschied und flüsterte Ihm ins Ohr: „Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken, Zaakree. Ich werde mit Dajkaat euer Haus putzen wenn ihr damit einverstanden seid. Hier fehlt eindeutig die weibliche Note." Zaakree musste lachen und grinsend nickte er der Argonierin zu. „Da habt Ihr wohl recht Shavvena. Ich wäre euch sehr dankbar, wenn Ihr das tun könntet. Ich hoffe doch Ihr findet nichts was euch verschreckt", mit einem letzten Lächeln sah er noch einmal zu der Khajiit und flüsterte dann zu Shavvena: „Gönnt unserer Freundin bitte etwas Ruhe. Sie hatte eine schlimme Nacht."

Dann packte er seine Sachen und mit einem letzten Gruß verließ er sein Haus und für einen Moment genoss er die warme Sonne, die auf sein Gesicht fiel. Er überlegte sich, was er tun sollte und er entschied sich dazu, die Suche in den Wäldern von Falkenring zu beginnen.

Glücklich stapfte er durch die warme Luft und summte leise vor sich hin.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde wurde sein Summen durch das Heulen einiger Wölfe unterbrochen und erschrocken wandte zog der Argonier sein Schwert und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Er konnte hören wie die Tiere durch das Unterholz auf ihn zu wetzten und er machte sich für Ihren Angriff bereits. Da stürmten auch schon die ersten Wölfe aus den Sträuchern und warfen sich auf Zaakree. Dieser wich dem Sprung des ersten Wolfes aus und hieb mit seinem Schwert auf das Tier ein. Ein ersterbendes Heulen war zu hören, als der Wolf auf bewegungslos auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Ein weiterer Wolf sprang den Argonier von hinten an und Zaakree stürzte zu Boden. Er konnte hören wie das Tier nach ihm schnappte und seine Zähne schabten an der Rüstung des Mannes. Zaakree schüttelte sich und schaffte es den Wolf von seinem Rücken zu stoßen. Der Argonier nahm sich einen Pfeil, der aus seinem Köcher gerutscht war, und bohrte Ihm der Kreatur tief in den Rachen. Der Wolf winselte und voller Schmerzen rollte er über den Boden. Sofort war Zaakree wieder auf den Beinen und hieb mit seinem Schwert nach einem dritten Wolf. Dieser sprang zur Seite und warf sich erneut auf den schwer atmenden Mann.

Zaakrees Schwert verfehlte den Wolf und bohrte sich tief in den Boden. Noch während er es versuche wieder herauszuziehen sprang ihn der Wolf an und biss dem Argonier in den schuppigen Hals.

Der Mann spürte wie sich die Zähne tief in sein Fleisch bohrten und er fühlte das warme Blut aus seinem Hals sprudeln. Fluchend schlug er dem Wolf ins Gesicht und warf stieß ihn von sich. Die linke Hand fest auf die Wunde gepresst schlug er mit seiner rechten kräftig auf den Wolf ein und mit einem lauten Knacken hörte er, wie das Genick des Tieres brach.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er das Schwert aus dem Boden und wandte sich dem letzten lebenden Wolf zu. Dieser lag immer noch zuckend auf dem Boden und versuchte den Pfeil aus seinem Rachen zu bekommen. Zaakree betrachte den leidenden Wolf und mit einem schnellen Stich erlöste er das Tier von seinem Schmerz.

Zaakree sank zu Boden und schnell verband er die blutende Wunde an seinem Hals mit einem großen Stück Stoff. Er musste sich erst von dem Kampf erholen, weshalb der Argonier sich auf einen Baumstamm niederließ und seine schmerzenden Glieder streckte.

Der Kampf war ansträngender als erwartet und Zaakree war nur knapp dem Tod entkommen. Im stillen dankte er den Neun dafür, dass er wieder zu seinen Gästen zurückkehren würde und gedankenverloren betrachtete er die blutigen Wolfskadaver die den Boden vor ihm bedeckten. Der Argonier schloss seine Augen wollte für einen Moment lang rasten.

Ein Brüllen durchdrang die Stille und ließ Zaakree erschrocken hochfahren. Er war anscheinend eingeschlafen, denn die Sonne befand sich bereits wieder auf dem Weg Richtung Horizont. Der Argonier wusste nicht wie lange er geschlafen hatte und er hatte auch keine Zeit das Herauszufinden. Ein Schatten verdunkelte die Lichtung und erneut war das Brüllen zu hören.

Voller böser Vorahnung blickte Zaakree zum Himmel und konnte einen riesigen Blutdrachen erkennen, der über der Lichtung kreiste und bedrohlich auf Ihn herab starrte. Aus dem Maul des Drachen trat eine Stichflamme, der Zaakree nur entkam, weil er mit einem gewagten Sprung durch hinter einen Felsbrocken hechtete, doch nun war es ihm nicht möglich seine Waffen zu erreichen und Zaakree hatte keine andere Chance als aus seinem Versteck zu kommen.

Der Argonier warte noch einen Moment, dann sprang er aus seinem Versteck und hastete zu seinen Sachen. Im vorbeirennen schnappte der Mann sich seinen Bogen und wandte sich dem Drachen zu.

Der erste Pfeil durchbohrte die Luft und drang tief in den Drachen ein. Die Kreatur setzte zum landen an und mit einem dumpfen Krachen setzte er auf der Lichtung auf.

Zaakree wusste, dass er dem nächsten Feuerstoß nicht entkommen konnte und erneut spannte er den Bogen. Der Pfeil zischte durch die Luft, doch er prallte an der starken Panzerung des Tieres ab. Der Drache machte sich dazu bereit einen neuen Feuerstoß auszuspeien und Zaakree machte sich auf sein Ende gefasst. Im Rachen der Kreatur konnte er das lodernde Feuer erkennen, dass sich langsam seinen Weg ins Freie bahnte.

Der Lärm des Drachen wurde von einem zischen durchbohrt und 5 Pfeile bohrten sich in den Kopf des Drachen. Voller Schmerz heulte das Biest auf und voller Wut wandte sich in alle Richtungen. Zaakree schaute verwirrt in die Richtung aus der die Pfeile gekommen sein mussten. Während der Drache immer noch blindlings um sich schlug griff sich der Argonier seine restliche Ausrüstung und zog sich in eine geschützte Stelle im Unterholz zurück.

Aus den Büschen der Lichtung brachen 3 Männer und feuerten ununterbrochen Pfeile auf den Drachen. Das Monster taumelte wild umher, als zwei weitere Männer aus den Bäumen sprangen und auf dem Kopf des Drachen landeten. Schnell bohrten Sie Ihre Schwerter in den Kopf des Tieres. Eine letzte Flamme drang aus dem Schlund des Drachen dann brach er tot auf dem Boden zusammen.

Die zwei Männer sprangen von dem Drachen und einer rief: „Komm aus deinem Versteck Bruder. Wir werden dir nichts tun. Bist du ok?"

Zögernd trat Zaakree aus dem Gebüsch und machte einige Schritte auf die Gruppe von Jägern zu. Es waren 5 Männer die alle noch nicht besonders alt waren und verschiedenen Rassen angehörten.

Es gab einen Dunkelelfen, der misstrauisch an einem Baum lehnte, einen Ork der genüsslich seine Streitaxt schliff und einen Waldelfen der den toten Drachen untersuchte.

Die zwei Männer die den Drachen getötet hatten waren beide Argonier der eine sah weitgehend normal aus und Hielt zwei Schwerter in den Händen. Der zweite Argonier trug einen Daedrischen Zweihänder über der Schulter und machte einen bösen Eindruck.

„Ja mir geht es gut. Wer seid Ihr? Was macht Ihr hier?", fragte Zaakree mit hörbaren Argwohn in der Stimme.

Der böse aussehende Argonier antwortete mit überraschend freundlicher Stimme: „Mein Name ist Lazerlips und das hier, werter Bruder, ist Shadow-Blade. Wir sind die Anführer der Drachenkiller, einer Gruppe von Kriegern. Wir ziehen umher und töten jeden Drachen den wir finden können."

Zaakree spürte keine Gefahr von den Männern, deshalb trat er näher an die zwei Argonier heran: „Nun ich denke ich sollte mich bei euch bedanken. Zum Glück seid Ihr vorbeigekommen sonst wäre ich jetzt wohl tot."

„Das war kein Glück oder Zufall. Wir verfolgen schon seit Tagen zwei Drachen die hier in der Nähe. So wie ich das sehe, haben wir den ersten wohl gefunden. Dann kann der zweite auch nicht weit sein."

Wie als hätte er darauf gewartet brach ein legendärer Drache aus den Wolken und krachte in die Lichtung. Er nahm schnappte nach dem Dunkelelfen und verschlang seinen Oberkörper in einem Bissen. Blut spritzte über den Boden und verteilte sich um den abgetrennten Unterkörper des Kriegers.

Erschrocken eilten die anderen Männer auseinander und begannen sofort den Drachen unter Beschuss zu nehmen. Zaakree griff ebenfalls erneut nach seinen Bogen und spannte den ersten Pfeil. Der Drache gab sonderbare Worte von sich und ein eisiger Schauer brach aus seinem Mund hervor. Der Waldelf sprang zur Seite, wurde jedoch von der Welle erfasst und viel als gefrorene Leiche zu Boden. Lazerlips nickte Shadow-Blade zu und gemeinsam stürmten Sie auf den Drachen zu. Lazerlips zog seinen Zweihänder und rannte auf den Drachen zu.

Er warf sich direkt unter Ihm und hieb mit seinem Schwert nach den kräftigen Beinen des Biestes. Shadow-Blade kletterte mithilfe seiner zwei Dolche auf einen Baum und sprang auf den Rücken des Tieres. Behände landete er auf dem Biest und rammte Ihn seine Dolche Tief in das Fleisch.

Zaakree feuerte den Rieklingsspeer von seinem Bogen, an dem er ein Seil befestigt hatte, das vorher dem Dunkelelfen gehört hatte. Der große Pfeil bohrte sich genau in dem Moment in den Drachenhals, als das Tier seine Flügel ausbreitete und schwungvoll vom Boden abhob. Zaakree konnte gerade noch das Seil ergreifen, als der Drache auch schon mehrere Meter weit in der Luft war. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss es Zaakree von den Füßen und er hielt sich mit aller Kraft an dem Seil fest und kletterte Stück für Stück daran empor.

Er war gerade am Hals der Bestie angekommen, als sich ihm eine schuppige Hand entgegenstreckte. Zaakree schaute nach oben und erkannte das Gesicht von Shadow-Blade der immer noch auf dem Rücken der Bestie stand. Zaakree ergriff seine Hand und schwungvoll landete er auf dem Drachenrücken.

Er und Shadow-Blade nickte sich zu und gemeinsam stachen Sie immer wieder auf dem Drachen ein.

Voller Schmerz schrie das Tier auf und verlor langsam an Höhe. Der Drache raste genau auf die Lichtung zu, wo die anderen zwei Kämpfer immer noch damit beschäftigt waren das Biest unter Beschuss zu nehmen.

Zaakree und Shadow-Blade wurden von dem Drachen geschleudert, als er auf den Boden aufschlug und mehrere Meter weit über den Boden rollte.

Als die zwei Argonier wieder auf die Beine kamen, lag der Drache noch immer auf dem Rücken und ruderte wild mit den Flügeln.

Lazerlips trat nah an Ihn heran, hob sein daedrisches Schwert und ließ den Zweihänder auf den Hals des Monsters niedersausen.

Wieder und wieder hieb er auf die Kreatur ein, solange bis der Kopf schließlich mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch vom Hals abfiel und dumpf auf den Boden aufschlug.

Die 4 Männer standen um den riesigen Kadaver herum und schauten sich erschöpft an.

„Ihr seid ein guter Krieger, mein Herr. Wollt Ihr euch nicht vielleicht den Drachenkillern anschließen? Es wäre eine Ehre für uns einen so erfahren Krieger bei uns zu haben", Lazerlips lächelte erschöpft und sah Zaakree ins Gesicht. Hinter ihm stand Shadow-Blade und nickte anerkennend.

Zaakree dachte einen Moment darüber nach dann sagte er schließlich: „Vielen Dank für die Ehre, die mir zuteilwird, aber ich muss leider ablehnen. In mein Leben sind neue Leute getreten, denen Ich dieses Leben nicht aufbürden will. Es tut mir leid."

Lazerlips nickte nachdenklich: „Das verstehe ich werter Herr. Falls ihr es euch anders überlegt könnt Ihr uns hiermit rufen. Es sind heute gute Männer gestorben. Wir werden Sie nun beerdigen. Habt ein gutes Leben und hier das ist auch für eure Mühen."

Der Argonier übergab Zaakree eine Schriftrolle mit der Aufschrift _Ruf der Drachenkiller _und einen kleinen Lederbeutel voller verschiedener Gewürze und anderer Kräuter.

Zaakree nickte den Männern kurz zu und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Haus. Er hatte heute neue und vor allem wahre Freunde gewonnen. Die Sonne stand bereits tief, als Zaakree müde, schmutzig und abgekämpft sein Haus erreichte.

Er öffnete die Tür und sah in das blitzsaubere Haus das Ihn erwartete. Shavvena kam herbei um ihn zu begrüßen, doch als sie den blutigen Verband an seinem Hals entdeckte stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und sofort eilte sie zu ihm. Er beruhigte sie und sagte ihr, dass die Wunde nicht so schlimm sei. Die Argonierin sah immer noch besorgt aus, doch sie nickte und begleitete Zaakree in das Speisezimmer wo Dajkaat dabei war, den Tisch zu decken. Auch sie sah besorgt auf die Wunde an seinem Hals, doch als er ihr aufmunternd zulächelte, erschien auf ihrem Gesicht ebenfalls ein Lächeln und sie fuhr mit Ihrer Aufgabe fort.

Nachdem sich Zaakree gewaschen und sich etwas Gemütliches angezogen hatte, kam er wieder in das Zimmer und setzte sich Müde auf eine der Holzbänke in der Ecke des Zimmers. Shavvena kam zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihm. Vorsichtig schmiegte sie sich an den Mann und schweigend saßen sie eine Zeit lang da.

Dajkaat kam zu den beiden und vorsichtig fragte sie ob sie sich denn zu den zwei Echsen gesellen dürfte. Zaakree lächelte die junge Khajiit an und sagte ihr: „Selbstverständlich dürft ihr das ich würde mich freuen. Sagt mir, geht es euch wieder besser? Habt Ihr Traum verarbeitet?"

„Ich danke euch. Ja mir geht es wieder viel besser, danke", Dajkaat setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Argoniers und dankbar lehnte sie sich an den Mann. Zaakree spürte die Wärme, die von der jungen Katze ausging und freundlich legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Mit dem anderen Arm streichelte er Shavvena weiter über den eleganten Arm und sie drückte sich noch ein Stück näher an den Mann und Zaakrees Herz schlug etwas schneller. Er mochte die junge Argonierin wirklich sehr und mit glücklicher Stimme erzählte er den Frauen von den Ereignissen des Tages.

Gebannt lauschten die zwei Damen der Geschichte und vor allem der Teil mit den Drachen schien sie sichtlich zu begeistern.

Nachdem Zaakree seine Geschichte beendet hatte, saßen die drei Gefährten noch einige Zeit schweigend auf der Bank und genossen das Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Freudschaft.

Der Argonier spürte wie sich Müdigkeit in Ihm ausbreitete und nachdem er sich von den Anderen verabschiedet hatte und Ihnen eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, ließ er die Damen alleine und ging mit beschwingtem Gang in sein Zimmer.


End file.
